1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed toward containers for liquids, and more specifically, to lids for beverage containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers for liquids typically incorporate lids to prevent the liquid from escaping from the container unintentionally. Containers for beverages also often have lids; however, beverage container lids are typically adapted to allow a user to quickly and easily drink from the container, while containers for other liquid typically are not designed for such a purpose.
Perhaps the most common beverage container lid—that is, the ubiquitous, disposable coffee-cup lid—has a small opening that allows the user to drink from the container (and another small aperture allowing air to enter the container), but which prevents the liquid from rapidly spilling. Such lids, however, do allow the liquid to leak from the container when upended.
Beverage lids for traveling or long-term storage, or the like, have lids that seal the liquid in the container, preventing spillage or leakage even when the container is upended. Many of these lids (e.g., what some refer to as the NALGENE® lid) use a threaded cap that completely seals the opening in the container. These lids need to be completely removed from the container for the user to drink from the container.
Other lids completely seal the liquid in the container, but also allow users to quickly drink from the container. Such lids commonly incorporate an opening in the lid and a flap that can be moved against the opening to seal the container or away from the opening to allow the user to drink from the container. Many designs and styles of such containers and lids have been developed and commercialized.
In addition to having resealable openings, travel cups and mugs typically have features that allow the user to carry the container or hook the container to a backpack or the like. A mug-type handle allows the user to carry the drink and drink from the container. Other “handles” have been adapted to facilitate hooking the container to a carabineer or to otherwise hang the container from a belt, backpack or other structure.